Ten Cents
Ten Cents *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Number': 1 *'Type': Harbour Switcher Tug Ten Cents is the main protagonist of TUGS. He is Captain Star's first tug. He is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Ten Cents' capabilities range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Ten Cents is based on the tugs of San Francisco from the 1920's, and his name reflects his American origins. He speaks with an East and Cockney accent. Bio Ten Cents is one of the younger, and he is one of the braver Star Tugs. He has a tendency to be somewhat cheeky at times, but is strong willed, and it takes a lot to break him. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He never lets other tugs bully him and never fails to stand up for others, and is always willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others. He has a bit of a short temper, but he is also smart enough to listen to the advice of the older, more experienced tugs. Unlike the other tugs of Bigg City, Ten Cents' whistle was modeled to resemble a face complete with a red flat-cap like Sunshine's - its tone is strident but middle-pitched and Ten Cents almost always sounds it in a quick double-or-triple-bursts. The audience's attention was focused on this whistle in the episode Jinxed when it seemed that any sounding of it by Ten Cents would prompt some unfortunate event for the hapless tug Boomer. Ten Cents works mainly with Sunshine, the Star Fleet's second and smallest switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other. Ever since Sunshine joined the fleet, he and Ten Cents were the best of friends. Hercules often relies on Ten Cents to look after others such as Lillie or the Duchess. Salty's Lighthouse In TUGS' spin-off series Salty's Lighthouse, Sunshine (who was portrayed as female) was Ten Cents' sister and he looked up to Hercules like a big brother. Lead Character? Although TUGS did not officially have a lead character, Ten Cents was the closest the series came to one. He appeared in all 13 episodes, the majority as a major role, and was a character that was mostly used in merchandising. He is also the tug depicted in the TUGS logo. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Kidnapped *Run Aground (cameo) *Nothing to Declare *Treasure Hunt *Loading Grain *The Race *The Missing Barge *Heat Wave *Ship In Distress *Naval Manoeuvres (mentioned) *Quarantine (annual story) *Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice Actors *Simon Nash (TUGS) *Ian James Corlett (Salty's Lighthouse) *Shigeru Nakahara (Japan) Merchandising *ERTL (discontinued) *TAKARA (discontinued) Trivia *His model was purchased by The Star Tugs Trust, and is due to be on permanent display in their exhibition. *Ten Cents is the only tug to have an anthropomorphised whistle. *It is currently unknown if Ten Cents' other face masks still remain in existence. *On a picture from Ten Cents' Busy Day, Ten Cents is shown as a harbour tug. Gallery Ten Cents - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture TenCents'Model.jpg|Ten Cents' Model at the TUGS 25th Anniversary TEN CENTS.jpg|Ten Cents' Model prior to sale to The Star Tugs Trust IMG_7566.jpg TenCentsBiggFreezeRareShotHQ.jpg Sunshine17.png Sunshine15.png TenCentsSS2.jpg TenCentsScaredGhosts.png TenCentsDeletedScenePirate.png Munitions39.jpg TenCentsSS.jpg BiggFreezeDVD12.jpg Image:Angry ten cents.jpg Image:Ten Cents shut eyes.jpg Image:TenCents.jpg NTSC Picture 1.JPG Sunshine115.jpg TenCentsinRegatta.jpg TenCentsinJinxed.jpg TenCents(Smiling)inBiggFreeze.JPG Pirate 11.JPG|Sunshine, Ten Cents and Grampus Pirate 3.JPG TenCentsPirate.jpg Pirate 27.JPG TenCentsMunitionsScene.png Trapped15.jpg MunitionsTenCentsScene.png UpRiverTenCentsScene.png BIGMACTENCENTS.png FilthyTenCents.JPG Pirate (6).png Warrior1.png Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg TenCentsNEVERBEFORESEENPicture.JPG PirateDeletedScene.JPG TenCentsPenPortrait.jpg TenCentsRegatta.3.png TenCentsRegatta.2.png Sunshine65.png Quarantine9.png Quarantine65.png TenCentsShockedMunitions.png Quarantine58.png Quarantine55.png TenCentsTrapped...png Quarantine43.png TenCentsArguesForaLogBarge.png TenCentsSunshineHighWinds.jpg HighWindsTenCentsInTrouble.png TenCentsMittsvilleTrapped.png JinxedDeletedShotTCSS.PNG Pirate30.jpg|A cross Ten Cents TenCentsHighWinds..png Hw09.PNG Ten Cents Trapped.png Tencentsback.PNG TenCentsSunshineSchooner.jpg|Ten Cents and Sunshine towing out a schooner Lillie tc and sunshine.jpg HighWindsOJTenCentsSunshine.jpg TenCentsphoto.jpg chrislloyd_10centswhistle.jpg|Ten Cent's Whistle, rendered in CGI HerculesinSL.JPG|Cartoon animated Ten Cents (bottom left) in the opening of Salty's Lighthouse TenCentsSunshineSL.png|In a Video Buddy interactive game TUGS logo.JPG|Ten Cents in the TUGS logo TenCentsSunshineKidnapped.jpg|Ten Cents (left) as seen in Kidnapped! Tcbusy08.jpg|Ten Cents as seen in Ten Cents' Busy Day Tcbusy07.jpg Tcbusy01.jpg Tencentsbusydayback.jpg|Ten Cents as a Harbour Tug Regattapage1.jpg TenCentsinoriginaltimberfinish.jpg|Ten Cents' behind the scenes model at The Star Tugs Trust Tent Cents possible basis.jpg|Tent Cents' possible basis Merchandise Gallery ERTLTenCentsPackaging.png|ERTL die-cast model in box ERTL Ten Cents.jpg|ERTL model TenCentsandWhale20PcWoodPuzzle.jpg|Ten Cents and Whale Puzzle SunshineTenCentsOJ20pcPuzzle.jpg|Sunshine, Ten Cents, and O.J. Puzzle TUGSPuzzle100pcTenCentsBigMacGrampusCraneDock.jpg|Ten Cents, Big Mac, and Grampus puzzle TUGs100piecepuzzle.JPG|Ten Cents and Sunshine puzzle Tencentsbusyday.jpg|Ten Cents' Busy Day Board Book TenCentstoy.JPG|Takara Ten Cents model Ten Cents Toy 1.jpg|Wind up bath toy in box PrototypeBathToyTenCents.JPG|Wind Up Bath Toy Prototype TUGS Bath 1.jpg|Sponge dish in box TUGSSpongeDishandBathSet.JPG|Prototype Soap Dish TUGSJapaneseTradingCards.JPG|Ten Cents & Sunshine Trading Cards JapaneseTenCentsHeadTurningBankbox.jpg|Large Scale Ten Cents Bath Toy in box TurningHeadTenCentsCoinBank.JPG|Prototype Large Scale Ten Cents Bath Toy WindUpPlushieTenCents.JPG|Ten Cents Wind Up Plush Category:Characters Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Protagonists Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Tugboats